criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Mess
Royal Mess is the fifty ninth fanmade case of the Criminal Case: Mystery Series. It is also the first in Europe and the World Edition. Case Background The player traveled to the World Crime Headquarters in London after solving the long lost mystery behind the city of Cloverwood. Chief Alexander Moore was pleased to have the player in the international law-enforcing team and he welcomed the player to the World Top Agency right after introducing himself. He then confirmed that elite force detective Teresa Castilho and elite force agent Scott Archer were assigned to be the player's main partners in their homicide investigations. As Teresa was on a investigation in Paris, the Chief introduced an excited Scott to the player. Chief Moore then suggested Scott to go with the player around the Buckingham Palace to investigate more about the recent riots there. While doing the search around the castle, they noticed a door open leading to the Treasure Room and they found the first victim of the player's new career, the English king Charles Barret. Despite having close trouble alongside the royal family including King Charles' wife Queen Emily Barret, the team was able to apprehend Charles' killer as the original heir to the throne, Countess Bailey Barret. Bailey admitted to grand homicide after Scott showed the evidence including the murder weapon, the royal sword belonging to the treasured heir to the throne. Bailey told that her father was in love with the family's accountant David Powell and she didn't want that because with the relationship between them would change the royal lineage. The result would make David's son the next heir, blocking her original lineage to the throne. So she thought if she killed her father, she would become the Queen since she was also planning to murder her mother. Scott and the player then sent Bailey to Judge Chambers for her trial. In court, Bailey told Judge Chambers what she had told the detectives. The judge said although she was trying to save her family, she had taken the matter too far. The judge was ashamed of Bailey and handed down a lifetime jail sentence with no possibility for parole. During the events of the trial's aftermath, the team found out about another riot happening in Lisbon, giving them not much time before another attack. They talked to Bailey again about the king's murder and to Nathaniel Zamora about the Insignia. they also discovered David Powell's saliva on a cigarette case, which proved to be suspicious. Toward the end of the case after talking to the Queen, Scott and the player found that Teresa was in danger in Paris, so Chief Moore sent Scott and the player to France to save Teresa. Summary Victim *'King Charles Barret' (found stabbed in the treasure room) Murder Weapon *'Royal Sword' Killer *'Countess Bailey' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats shrimp. *The suspect drinks champagne. *The suspect plays the violin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats shrimp. *The suspect drinks champagne. *The suspect plays the violin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats shrimp. *The suspect plays the violin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats shrimp. *The suspect drinks champagne. *The suspect plays the violin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats shrimp. *The suspect drinks champagne. Killer's Profile *The killer eats shrimp. *The killer drinks champagne. *The killer plays the violin. *The killer has blue eyes. *The killer has blood type B-. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Treasure Room. (Clues: Victim's Body, Antique Chest; New Suspect: Nathaniel Zamora) *Talk to Nathaniel about the king's death. (New Crime Scene: Piccadilly Circus; Prerequisite: Play Treasure Room as a task) *Investigate Piccadilly Circus. (Clues: Champagne Bottle, Torn Scraps; Prerequisite: Talk to Nathaniel Zamora) *Examine Champagne Bottle. (Result: Champagne Label) *Analyze Champagne Label. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Countess Bailey) *Talk to Bailey about the champagne she gave to the victim. (Prererequisite: Champagne Label analyzed) *Examine Torn Scraps. (Result: Security Camera) *Examine Security Camera. (Result: Security Feed; New Suspect: Vincent Britt) *See if you can trick the royal guard. (Prerequisite: Security Camera unlocked) *Examine Antique Chest. (Result: Vial) *Analyze Vial. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks champagne) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats shrimp) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Guards Room. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Broken Jewel, Bloody Note, Faded Article) *Examine Broken Jewel. (Result: Crown Jewel; New Suspect: Queen Emily) *Return the jewel to the queen. (Prerequisite: Crown Jewel restored) *Examine Bloody Note. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays the violin) *Examine Faded Article. (Result: English Debt; New Suspect: David Powell) *Talk to the accountant for Queen Emily. (Prerequisite: English Debt unraveled) *Investigate Fountain. (Clues: Faded Coffee Cup, Torn Paper; All tasks prior to this must be completed) *Examine Faded Coffee Cup. (Result: Caricature) *Examine Caricature. (Result: Weird Insignia) *Ask Nathaniel what the weird insignia was. (Prerequisite: Weird Insignia identified) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Schedule) *Ask Vincent why he tore his schedule. (Prerequisite: Schedule restored) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Lockers. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Glass Eye, Sword Scabbard, Files) *Examine Glass Eye. (Result: Engraving) *Talk to the countess about her becoming closer to the throne. (Prerequisite: Engraving revealed) *Examine Sword Scabbard. (Result: Substance) *Examine Substance. (Result: Saliva) *Ask David why his saliva was on the sword scabbard. (Prerequisite: Saliva identified) *Examine Files. (Result: Penmanship) *Analyze Penmanship. (09:00:00) *Ask the queen if she knew of the king's sexuality. (New Crime Scene: Treasure Chest; Prerequisite: Penmanship analyzed) *Investigate Treasure Chest. (Clue: Treasure Chest) *Examine Treasure Chest. (Result: Bloody Sword; Murder Weapon registered: Bloody Sword) *Examine Bloody Sword. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attributes: The killer has blue eyes and is a B-) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Secrets of a Dead Europe 1. (No stars) Secrets of a Dead Europe (1/8) *Interrogate Countess Bailey about the murder. (Available after unlocking Secrets of a Dead Europe) *Investigate Guards Room. (Clue: Manuscript; Prerequisite: Interrogate Countess Bailey) *Examine Manuscript. (Result: Insignia) *Analyze Insignia. (09:00:00) *See what the insignia is with Nathaniel. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Treasure Room. (Clue: Cigarette Case; Available after unlocking Secrets of a Dead Europe) *Examine Cigarette Case. (Result: White Substance) *Examine White Substance. (Result: David Powell's Saliva) *Ask David why he was in the treasure room. (Reward: Royal Attire) *Investigate Piccadilly Circus. (Clue: TV; Prerequisite: Talk to David) *Examine TV. (Result: Working TV) *Talk to the queen about the riots in Lisbon. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:All MysteryJones Cases Category:Europe: MysteryJones